Many people use cellular phones in order to make and receive phone calls. For example, a user may utilize a cellular phone in order to talk with friends, stay in touch with family members, and transact business with co-workers and business associates while being away from the user's home or office.
Many users utilize a smartphone, which may include features of a cellular phone as well as features of a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA). For example, a smartphone may be used for placing and receiving phone calls, as well as for browsing the Internet, taking photographs by utilizing an integrated camera, playing games, sending and receiving electronic mail (email), maintaining a calendar or schedule, or the like.